Insect Wars
by relena angle of spirit
Summary: This is an AU fic, also crossover with Starship Trooper. HY/RP, don't think ther will be other pairings, you decide. Please r&r.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Starship Troopers.  
  
  
  
Summery: This is an AU Gundam Wing fic. Different time, different universe. This is a HY/RP  
fic. Maybe some Sylvia bashing. I changed some things from the movie. Also OOCness.Qutra,   
Heero, Relena, and Sylvia are friends.  
  
  
  
Relena: Diz Florez  
Heero: Johnny Rico  
Duo: Ace  
Qutra: Carol  
Trowa: Watkins  
Wufie: Zander  
Sylvia: Carmen (the bitch) Ibanez  
  
Sylvia and Heero never went out for those who have seen the movie. Just wanted to clear  
that up.  
  
  
  
Insect Wars ch.1 The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This year we have covered the failure of Democracy, the take over of the Veterans that have   
lasted us for Generations, but have I taught you anything of value this year so, review. You,  
why do only citizens get to vote?" asked Mr.RatJack.  
  
"It's a reward, for term of service," said the student that Mr.RatJack picked.  
  
"No, voting is force, violence in it's own right." Relena PeaceCraft raised her hand to  
say something.  
  
"My mother always say's violence doesn't solve anything." she was making a joke of course.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what the City Fathers of Hiroshima would say about that? You,"   
  
"They probably wouldn't say anything, Hiroshima was destroyed." said Sylvia, she was picked.  
Mr.RatJack sucked in a breath,  
  
"Right. Naked issue's dissolved mass destruction, that the issue of violence never  
solved anything, wishful thinking at it's worst. Those who forget that get killed. Yuy, what  
is the moral difference if any between a citizen, and a civilian?"  
  
He shrugged, "a citizen exempts full responsibility of the body politic, a civilian dose  
not."  
  
"Exact words of the text, but do you understand it, do believe it?"  
  
"I don't know," he said  
  
"Of course you don't, I doubt anyone in this room would recognize simple virtue if it retched   
up and bit you in the ass." he said, the bell rang then. Everyone rushed out of the classroom.  
Four teenagers were in a line,  
  
"You, know I hope I did good in the math finals, that's the first thing fleet look's for  
in a new pilot." said Sylvia.  
  
"Yea, well I want into Mobile Infentry."Relena said. 'No, I don't want you to. Relena,  
you could get killed. I love you don't you know that?' Heero thought. "What about you, Heero?"  
  
"I'm going into MI too." He said. That caused Qutra to laugh a little.  
  
"What's so funny, Qutra?" asked Sylvia.  
  
"Oh, nothing. So, does that mean all four of us are going tomorrow to sign up?" Qutra   
asked.  
  
"Guess it does, but Heero wont your parents disagree?" asked Relena.  
  
"Hey, we better hurry and get to class. We have dissection today," said Qutra putting an  
infuses on dissection, just for Sylvia.  
  
* Five minutes later *  
  
All of the students were at tables getting ready to dissect huge beetles. Heero, and   
Sylvia were paired up, as well as Relena, and Qutra.  
  
"You may begin," said Mrs.Koke, all the students put on their goggles. As they turned   
over the bugs a bad smell was in the room.  
  
"Ugh, that's disgusting," said Sylvia.  
  
"Ah, come on it's just a bug," said Heero.  
  
"Just a bug," mocked Mrs.Koke. " We human's want to believe we are natures finest   
creation," she was interrupted by Sylvia.  
  
"But, humans have created mathematics and interstellar travel." When she saw what Relena   
was pulling out of the bug she turned around trying not to puke.  
  
"Ah yes, but insects reproduce in vast numbers, and live for generations, colonizing planets  
by hurling their spore into space." said Mrs.Koke, when Sylvia turned around Heero gave her  
a bug lung, the heart, with that she puked a little and ran out of the room.  
  
* That night*  
  
It was 30 seconds before the football game was over, the score tied. The Tigers were   
in a huddle.  
  
"Okay, Retledge go right, Yuy flip six three hole got it?" asked the QuarterBack, Relena   
PeaceCraft.  
  
"Got it." Heero said. With that the team proceeded to carry out the play. At the end   
of the game the Tigers won, 34 to 30.  
  
"So, guys are you going to the dance?" Zander from the Giants team asked.  
  
"Yea, we are." said Relena, "names Relena."  
  
"Hi, Zander, would you save me a dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey, don't go hurting her. You do, your dead," said Heero.  
  
"Oh, someone's jealous." said Qutra.  
  
"Really, who would have guessed." said Sylvia.  
  
"Well, I got's to go. Later." Relena waved as she walked off.  
  
*The next day, after they pledged*  
  
They all walked up to the desk where you where suppose to get their forms stamped.  
  
"Fresh meat for the grinder?" they all looked at eachother. "So, how'd you kid's do?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a pilot." Sylvia told him happily.  
  
"Well, good for you, we need all the pilots we can get."  
  
"Games and Theory." said Qutra.  
  
"That's Military Intelligence," said an astounded Relena.  
  
"Next time we meet I'll probably have to salute you. What about you two?"  
  
"Mobile Infantry, I've always wanted to be a soldier." Relena sighed.  
  
"Same here." Heero said.  
  
"Well, good for you Mobile Infantry made me the man I am today." he said shaking their  
hands. He, went over to the computer, he didn't have legs. As everyone was walking outside the  
doors arms around eachother, Sylvia said,  
  
"Let's make an oath, no matter what we'll always be friends."  
  
"Okay," said Heero.  
  
"Yea, I'll go for that." said Relena as she put her hand in a fist in the middle, Heero's  
on top of her's and then Sylvia.  
  
"Chances are we'll never see each other again. We'll be millions of lightgeares away from  
eachother, but ah sure why not?" said Qutra as he put his hand on top.  
  
  
  
  
*Next day*  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, you are not going back there. You will resign, it may look bad, but if that's the  
worst you suffer so be it." Heero's father yelled.  
  
"No, it's my decision. I'm going," he said.  
  
"If you walk out that door you are cut off young man do you hear me!" Heero just walked  
out the door. "That's it you are cut off!"  
  
"Heero, do you really want to mess up your life over some little girl that want's to   
look handsome in a uniform?" His mom asked.  
  
"Don't talk about Relena that way, and I didn't join up just for her, I did it for   
myself." he answered, then he walked to the air port/space port.  
  
  
  
  
* At the space/air port*  
  
  
  
  
Heero was waiting for Relena, and Sylvia.   
  
"Heero," yelled Relena. He looked over and smiled at them, though mostly Relena. He   
took the two bags of Sylvia's that Relena was carrying, since she only brought a duffel bag.  
  
"Hey Heero, sorry we're late but my dad had to help me pack, it was sweet but it took  
forever." said Sylvia, "suddenly he thinks he's not going to see me again."  
  
"Yea, well I'm wearing everything I own."   
  
"Heero, I'm sorry your parents were mad," said Relena.  
  
"Oh, who cares? The federation will give me everything I need for the next 2 years  
right?" said Heero.  
  
"Flight 2236 is now boarding," said a voice over the COM.  
  
"That's me," started Sylvia. "I'll miss you guy's to bad Qutra had to leave this   
morning. Don't forget to write."   
  
"Bye, Sylvia. I'll write as much as I can," said Relena when she was hugging Sylvia.  
  
"Bye, Sylvia. I'll write too." Heero said after they hugged.  
  
"Yea, well Heero take care of Lena, Lena make sure he stays out of trouble."   
  
"I will." Then she was gone.  
  
"We are so lucky to be going to the same boot camp." Relena said sighing.  
  
"Yea, we are." Then they hugged each other and walked off to find their plane to boot  
camp.  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all for now folks. Sorry for not having more characters in this chapter.   
Hope you liked it, please r&r if you want me to continue.  
  
  
  
Love ya,  
  
  
  
relena angel of spirit ^_^  



End file.
